Obstacles Overcome"
by The Bud
Summary: Storm watch


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story or any story so naa! Yer ol' pal, The Bud.  
  
  
  
Obstacles Overcome.  
  
" Robert?" A sweet voice had brought his name to young Mr. Drakes ears.  
  
"Yes?" Was the Icemans replie. " Oh.. hey Ororo, whats up?"  
  
"I had noticed of the late, Robert.." Storm had started. " That you have increasingly have found  
  
yourself home more often on friday nights than that which is normal."  
  
  
"Did Jubilee set you up to something Storm?" Drake stated almost exapserated.  
  
"Havn't I taken enough slack for my lack of social life? Geeze!"  
  
  
"My point exactly, Robert." She said " I am going dancing tonight. You are to come with me."  
  
  
"Says who?" Robert challenged jokingly with the beautiful woman.  
  
  
" I belive Cyclops had said something about aquiring your help to fix the Morlock  
  
tunnel door, lest you had something better to do." Storm had added as pursuiasion.  
  
  
Robert grumbled for a few minutes, something to the effect of " wouldn't want to disappoint prun face."  
  
Before turning to see Ororo's beautiful blue eyes and accepting her invitation. " Sure Storm, I think your right  
  
about dancing. If all else fails, Jean's much better at those things than I am."  
  
  
"I believe she's the one who broke it. From what I understand, she's been grounded." She added in jest.  
  
"She's a grown woman, she can handle ol' One Eye." Bobby added. " Tonight at seven?"  
  
"It is a date." Storm replied as she left to go find a suitable dress.  
  
"A date? Hey Storm! Wait up! Man!" Robert thought to himself that she could not  
  
have possibly meant "Date", however he was not opposed to the idea, he was rather fond of it actualy.  
  
  
Elsewhere in the sprawling mansion.  
  
"Jean," a very confused man started to his wife. " I fail to see how you  
  
breaking a door, and one in a very undesireable place at that, Is going to get Bobby  
  
off my couch for a night." Scott contenued. " If anything I'm going to have  
  
to get his help to fix the blasted thing!"  
  
  
" Scott, " she said. " I told you I'd help you fix it!"  
  
" No!!!" He replied. "No.. nonono no! I already have to fix the holographics  
  
you blew in the danger room, the fridge handle you say just "came" off, and,  
  
if that wasn't enough, I have to fix Professor's chair you say just "blew" up!"  
  
He yelled. " What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Scott," Jean said, " If there is an abundance of things to do around here, what does Bobby do?"  
  
"He leaves." Scott said even more confused.  
  
"Exactly." She replied to her loving husband.  
  
"Jean! Your a genius!" He elated as he threw his arms around his wife. " Uhm.. honey,  
  
did you have to break so much? The Morlock tunnel door would have sufficed."  
  
"I know." Jean replied happily as she left to go with Elisabeth to the city.  
  
"Huh? Jean, Wait! Hey! Crap." Was all that was heard as Scott set to work on the ravaged  
  
house.  
  
  
Five minutes until seven.  
  
" Bon soir, Bobby." Gambit said as he passed young Mr. Drake. "Don' you look all dapper!"  
  
" Gambit! Great! Help me find something to wear!" Bobby said as he pulled the cajun roughly in  
  
the room.  
  
"Woa! What de occasion!" Gambit managed to huff out.  
  
" I've got a date with Ororo in five minutes!" Robert stated.  
  
  
"Eh? No wonder why Stormy all walking on air!" Gambit noted. " Ok.. ya don' need much.  
  
Where she say you going?"  
  
"Dancing." was the reply.  
  
" Ok.. at a club or Warren's little place? Gambit asked.  
  
" She didn't say!" Bobby grew worried.  
  
" Ok.. Dis look like it work both ways." Gambit said as he put Bobby in a grey velvet  
  
ruffled shirt. " dat already work w' de pants."  
  
" Thanks, Remy! I owe you one!" Bobby threw as he left.  
  
"Dat ok!" Gambit thew back. " Just freeze da pool next time Rogue go swimmin!"  
  
  
Storm.  
  
"You look well Bobby. I remembered I had not told you where we would be dancing." Storm noted.  
  
"That's alright, Gambit helped me out." he said. " Where are we going?"  
  
  
" A club I used to like. It is out doors." She said. "On a roof."  
  
" I heard about that place. You really need some pull to get in there." Robert discerned.  
  
" I believe Elisabeth has taken care of that." Storm chuckled. " Shall we go?  
  
"Where are my manners!" Robert elated as he smacked his forehead. " lets go. I know this great pizza joint down  
  
the road."  
  
" Can we not go to Harry's?" She asked.  
  
" Thats the place!" He said as they left.  
  
The Club.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" A young man asked as Storm walked to the dance floor.  
  
" I am sorry, I have a partner already for this set. " She easly turned down  
  
his offer.  
  
" 'Ro! Are you nuts! That guy likes you!" Robert asked.  
  
" In case you havn't noticed Robert, I like you." She said smoothly.  
  
" Oh, I like you too 'Ro." And then it hit. " Oh! Ohh! "Ro! I.."  
  
he didn't get far before she kissed him. "Hmmm... I liked that." He said.  
  
"Do it again."  
  
She did, and they liked it. They never made it to Harry's, and needless to say,  
  
they didn't make it much anywhere the next day.  
  
  
Back at the mansion. Noon.  
  
Scott was heard yelling obcenities as he, Beast and Professor Xaiver  
  
discovered more things wrong with thw mansion, Without realizing it, they played a   
  
crucial role in bringing two lonely hearts together by staying out of the way,  
  
and the others, the others knew what they did, and it was all worth it to the two people  
  
keeping eachother warm on that cold, winter afternoon.  
  
the end.  
  



End file.
